User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
Archive User pic And the comment i left there holds true -- I've always thought your user pic was fairly amusing... and it is good to have a talk page interaction that doesn't involve swearing or insults -- i was starting to think that MA wasn't a friendly place anymore, thanks (again?) for proving me wrong, and this time, thank you for not actually being a vandal ;) -- All you other Captain Mikes are just imitatingtalk Ronald B vs Ronald D Hi, I just noticed you reverted my edits for Ronald Moore. Look here. It's Ronald B. Moore, not Ronald D. Moore. It's him in the photo. Weyoun 07:47, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: "These Are the Voyages..." The episode article ("These Are the Voyages...") is now completed and ready for you to nominate for featured article status, as you have requested. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 02:28, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Hey, I gotta butt in to warn you... Not that there's any question about that article being "Defiant class," but I really think you should read Crossover's nomination and hold off nominating episodes for now. --Schrei 04:14, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Yeah, I was about to ask Defiant if it would be a good idea or not. I don't really think there's much of a rush to nominate it; whether or not it's a featured article, it doesn't hinder the article's quality at all, and it can always be nominated at a later time. --From Andoria with Love 04:17, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Yes, but it's up to you. You said you wanted to nominate it, so I won't. I'll just wait until you do, if you do! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 16:46, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) ****Sorry that TATV was rejected as FA status, but I don't think you should stop writing episode articles. I would even be open to writing another with you, if you would be, as it is good community work! We could even colloborate on an article that is not an episode article. Either way, you know how to contact me. If you like what I've suggested, you can reply. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:23, 21 Sep 2005 (EDT) Thanks for your comment about editing TATV. If the article is edited down to under 51 kilobytes, length probably won't be an issue! ("In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" is a featured article and has 51 kilobytes) PS: Just remember, it's remove plank, not retract plank. (I wan't to watch you fall into the water too, you see!) ;-) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:38, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Note to self Don't write any more episode summaries. Stick to the performer articles. --From Andoria with Love 03:45, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Wouldn't it be more practical to just put a note on your user page? :P --Schrei 23:49, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) :*Eh. Maybe. I'm too tired to care at the moment. :P --From Andoria with Love 03:50, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*Note to Shran: Withdraw opposition to Nog so it can become an FA like it deserves. It's come a long way since you opposed it and Scimitar rovoked his opposition a while back. --Schrei 15:29, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Nominations for administratorship Hey Shran, just to let you know, I nominated you for administratorship. Check Memory Alpha:Nominations for administratorship to see for yourself. You should go accept it or whatever. If you become an admin, you can truly go vandal-hunting.--Tim Thomason 11:27, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Hi, Shran. I completely missed this earlier, sorry. I just made you an admin - if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. :) -- Cid Highwind 11:16, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) They don't? I didn't know that redirects don't get their own deletion notices. Thanks for correcting me. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 05:14, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Picard note His luck with hair restoration was less successful. By adolescence, his hairline had already begun to recede, leaving him completely bald by the time he attended Starfleet Academy. His hair had been completely restored in time for graduation. But, the treatment began to lose effect by the 2350's. (TNG: "Rascals", "Star Trek: Nemesis", "Tapestry", "Violations") Note that this is in conflict with Boothby's comment in TNG: "First Contact", in which he wonders what happened to Picard's hair, suggesting that Picard did indeed have hair throughout his years at the Academy. Yeah, but, Boothby may not have known Jean-Luc in his freshman year.--Mike Nobody 05:38, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) :It's possible; I thought for sure he did, though. --From Andoria with Love 05:53, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Quick bit Since you seem to be updating your other page again, I thougt I'd add some more potential names for the "Live Long and Prosper" section. They're in the page's discussion section.--T smitts 07:45, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I see them. I'll add the names eventually, I just gotta get the energy to do it. You see, I'm one of those guys that usually works on something for awhile, but then gets bored with that something and moves on to do something else. But I usually return to the previous something to finish it. Usually. ;-) --From Andoria with Love 11:23, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I completely understand. I've actually been trying to continue a writing project I've come up with but am so easily distracted it's coming along at a snail's pace.--T smitts 14:14, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) Well, I didn't wanna start a new section, so I'll let you find this blue skin. If your not doing any specific editing, how about helping categorize the pages on xMemory Alpha: Uncategorized pagesx, okay, I can't get a link to work, so go to special pages, uncategorized pages. Aparently, there's a site that measures various wiki's statistics, and one factor is "% uncategorized" (as a down point) Just a thought. - AJHalliwell 01:35, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Archive I archived our conversation, see my talk page for details. :P --Schrei 12:34, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) POV input Since you are in line for administratorship, I'll send this to you too:) (I'm sending the same text to all the admins that are currently active, so I apologize for cut and paste): I've been having a conversation with a new user on (my talk page regarding how to write an article on M/A in the proper point of view, that is from within the Trek universe (in the case of objects, people, places, ships, etc) rather than from the outside looking in. My understanding of this website, from day one, has been that it is the internet version of the Star Trek Encyclopedia, and have never had any difficulty understanding it any other way. This user thinks otherwise. I'm to the point in the conversation, and I'm surprised no other admins have thrown their hats into the ring yet, that I would like to ask for a little assistance, as I believe we shouldn't have to have any "policy" (per se) on such a straight forward and frankly "common sense" issue, either by starting a separate talk page or to Ten Forward. Whichever the case, and no matter how many articles we have written in the point of view which I am defending (that being roughly 10000) this user does not seem to understand, and we do not seem to have any page (aside from a subpage Cid had in his archive that I found) that I could use as an example (btw, the user in question more or less snubbed off Cids page anyway). So please, anyone else willing to assist would be much appreciated. I can't seem to better defend a point, a method and a style that is so "ingrained" into my brain/our brains as "normal" any other way than I have, as being right, without getting out a big stick -- and thus far this user has been an exception, as I have had experiences with countless other newbies and they seems to catch on to our style, well except one other, rather quickly. Anyway, I should also note, that I am aware of this users attitude and previous conflicts with adminstrators from other message boards (from my old Starship Modding days) and am somewhat in a position of a conflict of interest -- because frankly I believe this individual would rather go out in a blaze of glory than work our well established conformity. If you need an example of the work in question, just compare the perspectives of the original contributions of the user to the draft rewrites I made in the respective histories. Thanks so much! --Alan del Beccio 18:51, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I didnt mean to save over your edit on tritanium, I was working offline and after my save I saw I saved over you. Not sure how that one worked. Anyway, as I just noted on my talk page, regarding what you wrote on the NFH's talk page: :"Trititanium is not tritanium anymore than it is titanium or tritium. They are all spelled differently and are thusly separate entities. What you are is suggesting would be like saying Orum and Oram must be associated because their names are similar, but they are clearly not! Hence why I added the disambiguation link at the top of the page, just in case a reader thought they were looking for one thing, but instead accidently stumbled upon another. Yet again, there are several examples of how similar sounding page names are diambiguated from one another, as is the case here." Yup yup, so maybe you might understand why there is really no point in adding a note about speculation there when M/A is riddled with similiar spelling materials, peoples, species, etc. --Alan del Beccio 05:52, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Schematic image - Thanks! No problem. If you want any other image from any Trek production, just contact me. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:29, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) You? Are you really you? You're remarkably prolific. Thanks for all of your contributions to wikis. I respect most of those contributions, and just hope that this identity issue can settle down. Cheers, Willmcw 08:41, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Huh? --From Andoria with Love 20:04, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) Thank you for your help with the lyrics stuff. I like to think of my contributions as manure... Sometimes it can get really ugly, but they help MA grow. Vedek Dukat 00:42, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Go to bed That's a good idea. Good night. ;) --From Andoria with Love 09:55, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) Episode Articles Maybe you should change your user page - TATV is now a featured article also. (Obviously the community didn't think it was being "hacked to death"!) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 10:20, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) I've written the summary for "Broken Bow", but I don't know what images to use for a section of it. Seeing as you seemed quite adept at choosing images for TATV, I was wondering if you could lend a hand... --Defiant | ''Talk'' 10:20, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) *First, I hope you didn't take that "hacked to death" thing seriously; 'twas a joke, hence the (:P) that was there. ;) Secondly, for the pics, I have the following suggestions: **For Act Four, a picture of Sarin, either as a human or Suliban, would probably be best. **For Act Five, you will probably only have room for one photo, so you might wanna get a pic of Tucker, T'Pol and Archer in Sickbay. **For Act Six, you could put a pic of the Suliban helix, the Suliban ejecting from his cell ship as its being reeled in by Enterprise's grappler, Archer and Trip operating the stolen Suliban cell, and/or Archer, Tucker and Klaang escaping the helix. **For Act Seven, a shot of Trip and Klaang packed together in the cell ship would be cool. You could also have a pic of Archer in the temporal chamber, either by himself or with Silik. Another possibility is a pic of Archer announcing to the bridge crew that the Enterprise is to continue its mission. *I hope that helps. Lastly, great job with the "Broken Bow" summary. And now, I'm off to bed. Good night. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:44, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) Have you learned how to reduce the size of screencaps from sites like TrekPulse? Also, could you help me with the background section(s) of "Broken Bow", if I work on the summaries of "The Search, Part II" and "Endgame"? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:51, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Enterprise D Salvageable? I disagree with your thoughts that the Enterprise D was unsalvageable. At the end of Generations, while Picard and Riker are honoring the remains of the bridge, several officers and crewmen can be seen ripping consoles out and carrying various items. Even if 1% of the ship wasn't completely obliterated, it would've been a waste to just leave valuable components and materials behind, what with the Federation's suspicians of an impending Dominion invasion. Even forgetting the likelyhood of recovering parts, people were still seen doing so. If you deem that this never happened, then alright, I'll drop the issue. --Zeromaru 13:06, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Reply to Late Reply! I just use a paint program to resize the pics. I don't know if you have anything like that. Also, anything you can add to the background for "Broken Bow" would be helpful. You could add information about the elements in the episode that were used in other episodes of Trek, such as Enterprise (not "the Enterprise", no-one on the show refers to it as that!) encountering a gas giant, Klingons, Suliban, the Temporal Cold War, etc. (ie, any more you can think of.) I'll be happy to help with the summaries you mentioned above, and will resize any images you want if you still have difficulty doing that. :) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:10, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Also, there are suggestions on the peer review page. Thank you, whether or not you choose to help. You're contributions are valued and appreciated. :} --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:01, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I'll check it out. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:05, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::Thanks, that's brilliant Shran. :) I'll start on those episode summaries soon, although I'm quite busy today and tomorrow. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:56, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::Brilliant? Hmm... I dunno about that, but I'll take the compliment, anyway. :D As for the summaries, I know you'll get to them when you can. There's no rush. I doubt the galaxy's gonna implode just because the summaries have to wait a few more days. ;) Take care! --From Andoria with Love 12:14, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::Oh, and thanks for informing me about using the paint program to shrink pics. If I need any help, I'll be sure to get in touch with ya. Thanks again! :) --From Andoria with Love 12:56, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::::I need help!!! :P I dunno what action to take to shrink 'em. I've found one way of doing it, but it involves copying a certain part of the pic and saving it elsewhere... there's gotta be something easier than that! --''Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.'' From Andoria with Love 08:31, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) Could you not just tell me what pics you want resized and the size you want it at. I'd be quite happy to do that, if you want... it's only a suggestion. :} --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:14, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Actually, I don't have any at the moment. I just wanted to know for future reference. But I guess I can ask you to do it, if you don't mind. Either way works for me. :) --From Andoria with Love 14:09, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) Enterprise I saw a question you had asked regarding the exculsion of one of the ships named Enterprise in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. According to the creators of Star Trek: Enterprise, the 22nd century NX class vessel is named "''Enterprise''", while all the other vehicles seen in the first Star Trek movie are called "the Enterprise". This would seem to be true of the references to the NX class spacecraft in ENT episodes, as the ship is nearly always referred to as just "Enterprise". In contrast, the ''Constitution'', ''Galaxy'' and ''Sovereign'' class Enterprise''s are usually (if not always) referred to as "the ''Enterprise". I hope I've answered your question. See you around... :) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:45, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::So the reason it's not on the wall is because people didn't call it the Enterprise? You mean the lack of a single word was enough to disqualify it of the honor of being displayed with her sister vessels? Sorry, I don't think I buy that... :/ (see my response to Ian below for more) --From Andoria with Love 23:19, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) : As I understand it, there's a naval tradition that the crew of a given ship refer to it by name (in this example, "Enterprise") as though it's a person. Other ships, however, are treat more like objects. So the NX-01 crew would talk about, fr'ex, "repairing Enterprise," while they would speak about another crew "repairing the Columbia." : Of course, I could be wrong. IanWatson 23:08, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I think you're right. I'm sure there were times when the Enterprise crew referred to Columbia as the Columbia. I'm also reasonably sure there were times when non-crew members referred to Enterprise as the Enterprise. Personally, I like to think that the events seen in Star Trek: The Motion Picture was set in the timeline before Picard and crew visited the past in Star Trek: First Contact. In other words, in the TMP timeline we originally saw, there was no NX-01 Enterprise. But after Picard and his crew of the Enterprise-E traveled back in time, it changed the timeline, although there were only minor changes, since Archer's ship was originally launched under a different name. Um... just write back if you didn't get that last part, lol! --From Andoria with Love 23:19, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::: No, no. I understand, and agree with you. I've long considered that to be the case with Star Trek: Enterprise, except I didn't limit it to just First Contact meddling. I tend to include other time travel as well — Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, fr'ex. It all ended up changing the timeline enough so that the "present" (i.e. the era each respective crew returned to) was more or less identical, but some of their history had been altered. ::: I myself take the approach that the NX-01 may have been called Enterprise, but was never launched in the original sequence of events. It was more a proof-of-concept design for the Warp 5 engine. Changes in the timeline resulted in the launch of the NX-01. IanWatson 14:46, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::: Hmm, that's also a possibility. But I would like to think that, in the pre-NX-01 timeline, Archer and his crew (at least some of them) ended up on another ship (i.e. the Dauntless or Columbia) and made historical contacts and what-not on that ship. After all, Archer was likely the man responsible for the UFP coming into being in both timelines... it's just that he made history aboard a different ship. Know what I mean? --From Andoria with Love 15:09, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Well, I've just checked the episode captioning (an extremely valid resource that Paramount sponsors) for "The Expanse" and ENT Season 4. No-one mentions the name "Columbia" until "United", with the lines, "What about Columbia?" "She's stuck in dry dock. Engine trouble." The next reference is in "The Aenar", where Trip tells Archer that he wants to transfer to the Columbia. The ship is mentioned again in "Affliction", where Archer notes in his log entry that, "We've returned home for the official launch of our sister ship Columbia." The name of the ship is said three more times in that episode and eighteen times in the next, "Divergence" - all of which is used as "Columbia" and not "the Columbia". The ship is then mentioned twice in "Bound", both are just "Columbia". After that, the vessel is not mentioned until "Demons" where it is referrenced once, and the same goes for "Terra Prime". The last episode of the series, "These Are the Voyages..." does not mention it at all. However, in all the above examples, the ship is called "Columbia" and never "the Columbia". I'll check up on my evidence for the name "Enterprise", if you want, but since I read that the creators had said that, I've watched every episode in the series and I've still to hear anyone refer to Enterprise as "the Enterprise". Off-hand (not consulting any evidence), I can remember that, during "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" the female officer who contacts Phlox aboard the Constitution-class Defiant and reports a medical emergency aboard the Avenger calls the ship, "the Avenger". Granted that's an NX class ship, but it's in a Mirror universe episode. Does it really count? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:01, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Hmm... well, you don't need to search through for uses of "the Enterprise" (your word's good enough for me), but I still find it hard to believe that the exclusion of a single word is the reason the NX-01 isn't displayed with the other ships. There has to be a good reason why the NX-01 was not refered to with a "the" and the others were, and that reason needs to be enough to excluse the NX-01 from the display wall of the TMP Enterprise. Any theories on this manner? --From Andoria with Love 01:12, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Obviously, there was no reason given for the starship being simply named "Enterprise" and not the "the Enterprise", and only speculation remains (which, as you know, is not really welcomed on MA and doesn't do much to improve the site. Maybe someone can ask one of the writers, such as Mike Sussman, who might know? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:14, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) In watching "Bounty", I just discovered something - Archer says "This is Captain Archer of the Enterprise" when contacting Skalaar. This statement disproves my theory, although the Enterprise crew usually refer to their ship as just Enterprise. Would you agree with that? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 16:07, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I do agree that they usually refer to the ship as just Enterprise, I just don't think that's a reason to exclude it from a dedication wall in the recreation room of a sister ship. And, as you said, that did disprove the theory. :P --From Andoria with Love 16:12, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) I'm not suggesting personally that it is a reason to exclude it from the dedication wall in the recreation room, but that's the reason that the writers give (I think it was Brannon Braga's reasoning, actually). --Defiant | ''Talk'' 16:15, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I know, and I think they could come up with something better than that. Personally, I think it's the result of the events of Star Trek: First Contact and maybe even the Temporal Cold War. I think, as the timeline continues from where Enterprise left off, we would see the NX-01 on the dedication wall. Know what I mean? :) --From Andoria with Love 16:20, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) My final comments Okay, I was about to put my away message up but saw your "reverted edits - descriptions of the episodes are not necessary; visitors can simply click on the episode link to learn about it)" and thought that I might point out to you that that is being discussed somewhere on 'Ten Forward' (#35 (currently) regarding a new bot --although I'm not sure why it requires a bot), which started on User talk:EnEpiLink, at least that is where I last commented on it. Additionally, if you get a minute, could you breeze though the discussion on Talk:USS Horizon? Thanks! ---and away I go! --Alan del Beccio 21:04, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, I had just read the Ten Forward thing when I got your comment. I really don't think it's necessary, and will make that known on Ten Forward sometime in the near future. Heck, I'm not entirely sure what he said, buy, eh, that's probably just cause I'm tired. Anyways, I'll take a look at the Horizon page. Catch ya later! :) --From Andoria with Love 21:08, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I tried out two temp pages to see what you think. The Horizon/Temp & USS Horizon/Temp.--Mike Nobody 21:18, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Please see my comment on the USS Horizon talk page. --From Andoria with Love 23:20, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) Broken Bow Just a reminder that you can vote to support or oppose this article becoming an FA, even though you've contributed to it yourself. There's no votes either way for it yet, so... --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:02, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Denobulan culture Reference already cited in next paragraph.--Mike Nobody 04:29, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I don't see it. You may be confusing "Dear Doctor" with "Doctor's Orders". --From Andoria with Love 04:34, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) Augment You just made an edit to Augment that was a debated issue on the talk page for a while now, it seemed to have settled, but your edit was for the other side. The correct action would have been to state your POV there until this issue is settled. It helps in avoiding edit conflicts. Thanks, Jaf 03:56, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf :I had already weighed in awhile back, and it didn't look settled to me; it looked to me as though the debate had just petered out. Anyways, you can go ahead and re-add it if you like. They were genetically engineered, which may qualify them as augments, although they were never specified as such. But if you do add them back, also try to add some additional info about Bashir and the other mutants (Jack, Sarina, etc.) rather than just listing them as "known augments." :) --From Andoria with Love 04:02, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) *The thing is; there's just no reason to assume a word is period specific if there is no evidence. Just think about it in another context: if we see a Klingon in the 26th century we don't start asking if the word Klingon only applies in the 23rd and 24th centuries. Jaf 04:07, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf :*Being dead tired and having just gotten back from dissecting a fetal pig a few hours ago, I'm just gonna pretend to understand what you just said, nod my head, and turn the other cheek. :-P They were genetically engineered like augments, so they're augments. I can live with it; it's all dandy. ;-) (see my comment in the article's talk page, btw) --From Andoria with Love 04:13, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::*By the way, I meant no insult or offense with that comment above. I am just too tired to debate anything right now, especially something which, when you look at it, isn't that bad. Knowhatimean? --From Andoria with Love 04:51, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) One Small Thing... Hey Shran- I noticed an error on your user page. Under your contributions, you said that you created Bill Elliot, rather than the actual page, Biff Elliot. I would fix it myself, but I don't change things on other people's user pages. Also- congrats! It looks like you've finally been made an admin! -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:22, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Suggestion for episode/movie template I just thought I'd get someone's feedback on my suggestion for a slight change to the templates for episodes and movies. I thought perhaps an appropriate addition might be a section for "goofs and nitpicks", listing any errors in the production or laspes in Star Trek continuity or such. What do you think? --T smitts 19:04, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re: Template suggestion Hmmm... well, I'll let some of the other regulars know to see what they think. Though I suppose having the approval of at least one administrator is probably a good start. --T smitts 06:06, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :You might be interested in the proposal for Nits I posted to Memory Alpha:Ten Forward#Nits. --9er 14:41, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Deleting articles Just thought I should point out to you that when you delete articles (ie Frankenstein Fleet, double check and remove any links to the article by going to the "what links here" link--so as to prevent others from recreating the article because they "saw a red link," as is so often claimed. In the meantime, I've removed all links to the article. :) --Alan del Beccio 03:05, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Ah! Sorry, I didn't even think of that. I shall remember it in the future. And thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 14:48, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) re:Old user page Hi. I don't know if it is really necessary to delete User:From Andoria with Love and the talk page. We can't remove the user account, and we should probably keep it for reference issues (block log etc.). However, if you want to have the link to your page removed or something, that should be no problem. If you still want to have it deleted, you could of course bring it up on the VfD page to discuss with others. -- Cid Highwind 16:04, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I knew just going ahead and deleting it wasn't the right course of action and I wasn't sure if user pages were something we could place on VfD or not, so I felt I had to ask. (Guess I should re-read those VfD rules one of these days.) I think I'll just remove the link on my page, though. That way, maybe nobody'll know it exists. :P Oh, and thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 16:14, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Neutrality I'm not the one who changed from gray to grey, but would it be more logical for grey to be used? They're interchangeable in the US, whereas in other places gray is incorrect. Just a thought. Sloan 22:07, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) * I was going to say that it might be worthwhile for you to explain reversions (in summary or talk page), when possible, now that you are an admin. Granted, I don't always, but if I notice an anon did something and see what he was attempting to do. I just thought I would mention that, as I got an edit conflict while attempting to do that very thing, just to notice you reverted it without the explaination I had written. *In reply to Sloan, the dictionary I use makes a clear distinction between Am Eng and Brit Eng in all of its entries, and "gray" has the entry covered for the color, whereas the entry for "grey" simply says: Esp. Brit. gray.--Alan del Beccio 22:13, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC)